


As You Wish

by areyoureadyforsomemeatballz



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Fluff, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky's Goats - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Wakanda, Wakanda- Life in the Dream House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:23:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoureadyforsomemeatballz/pseuds/areyoureadyforsomemeatballz
Summary: You and Bucky carve out a quiet life for yourselves in Wakanda after the effects of Civil War.





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from The Princess Bride, ‘cause come on- Farm Boy Bucky! I'm considering a Princess Bride AU if you all are interested. I hope you like it, it is literally tooth-rotting fluff. Let me know what you think.

“Doll, you don’t have to run anymore,” Bucky murmurs as he leans against the doorframe of your room.

Your back is to him as you pack up your meager belongings. “Steve and the team need me, Buck. I can’t abandon them.”

“Yeah well, I need you more!”

The silence that blankets the room is stifling and you turn toward him slowly. His face is ashen and he’s chewing on his bottom lip. He looks as if he’s about to bolt.

“Bucky- I don’t… I can’t- Fuck it.” You cross the room with quick strides and you pull his face down to yours. He’s hesitant for a split second but quickly begins to kiss you fervently. His arm wraps around your waist and brings you impossibly closer. Your fingers tangle into his messy hair and you lose yourself in him. As he pulls back it’s impossible to look away from his heart splitting smile.

“Does that mean you’ll stay?”

You lean your head against his shoulder and look up at him. “Yeah, I’ll stay.”

✽ ✽ ✽ ✽ ✽ ✽

“-make some more breakfast. Stevie ate my pancakes.”

You wake up to soft murmuring beside you. You snuggle closer into Bucky’s side, laughing quietly to yourself. He’d fallen into the habit of talking in his sleep lately, which was much preferred to the occasional nightmare.

You run your fingers down his face and smooth out his furrowed brows. “Baby, Stevie’s still outside. He’s not stealing anything, don’t worry,” you whisper as you press a kiss to his cheek.

A smile works its way on to his face and his eyes flutter open. He stretches and then turns over onto his side, throwing his arm over your waist. “Morning, beautiful.”

“Morning, baby. How’d you sleep? It sounded like you were having a good dream.”

A blush works its way onto his cheeks and he buries his face in the crook of your neck. “Did I wake you up again?”

“Yeah, but don’t worry about it. You were talking about the goats taking your breakfast, it was a very cute way to wake up.”

He kisses down the column of your throat pausing to nip at where your shoulder and neck meet. He rolls off the bed with practiced ease and you let out a whine. “Come on, we better go feed the munchkins before they actually break down the door and steal our food.”

You move onto your back and throw your arm over your eyes. “You’re a menace, Bucky Barnes.”

“You wouldn’t want me any other way.”

You open your eyes to see him struggling with a hair tie that’s tangled in his bed head. You move behind him and gently pull it out and sweep his long hair into a small bun at the nape of his neck. “You’re right, Sarge.”

You go into the kitchen to make breakfast while Bucky feeds the animals. As your chopping vegetables, you sense a presence behind you. You’re at the intruder’s throat with the knife in your hand before you can think.

“Oh my god! Buck, I’m so sorry! Are you trying to get yourself killed?”

Bucky’s grinning at you and he gingerly moves the knife away from his throat. “It’s my own damn fault, I should know better than to sneak up on you.”

He pulls you into his chest and holds you until your heartbeat slows. “You think we’ll ever be normal?”

“I think this is about as close as we can get. I mean, I for one think I am pretty stable for a hundred-year-old man.” He kisses your hairline.

You scoff. “You’re semi-stable at best.”

“Whatever you say, babydoll.” He spins you out of his arms and the two of you finish cooking together.

✽ ✽ ✽ ✽ ✽ ✽

After finishing up your chores around the farm Bucky insists on taking a trip to the pond near your house. He strips to his tight black boxers and dives into the shallow pool.

“Get in with me,” Bucky whines from the water. “It’s perfect in here.”

You stand up from the blanket and ease your way into the water. Bucky pulls you in with a laugh. You splash him in the face and a water fight breaks out. The two of you are giggling like children as you try to take the other down.

“I give,” he cries dramatically, throwing his hand up to placate you. “You’re too powerful to beat.”

You wrap your arm around his neck and grin. “Are you just figuring this out, Barnes?”

He slips his hand behind your back and moves out of the cool water. “Nah, I think I always knew you were better than me.”

You both pull on your clothes and cuddle up on the blanket. You sit in comfortable silence and watch as the afternoon sun begins to dip behind the trees.

“Y/N-” his mouth snaps shut, and he turns away from you before finishing his thought.

“What is it, baby?”

He fumbles around with something in his pants pocket. “Nothing! I um- I… have to go check on the garden,” he’s on his feet in the blink of an eye. “Stevie and Sam have been lookin’ for a way in to eat the turnips.”

You pull yourself up from the blanket and wrap your fingers around his. “You usually tell me everything,” you question. “What changed?”

He squeezes his eyes closed and takes a steadying breath. “You- you deserve so much more than this, doll. I should be taking you to Paris or to D.C., where we met. Except, I can’t really remember when we first met, and it kills me…”

“James, I need you to breathe,” you squeeze his hand gently. “You’re not making any sense.”

“You asked me what changed. I did. Well kind of, I always thought that we’d end up in this moment. But, I never thought about the sacrifices it’d take…” Bucky takes in a deep breath. “Let me start over.”

“Okay, baby, okay. Whatever you need. But, I need you to know that you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, okay?” 

His laughter fills the golden air. “You’re perfect, god this is what I’m talking about. You get me, you don’t ever push too hard. I wish that I could make this more romantic, that I could be more romantic.”

He slowly sinks to one knee and the air is punched out of your lungs. Tears well in your eyes and you place a hand on his shoulder to steady yourself.

“Yes,” you slip onto your knees in front of him and take his cheeks in your hands. “Bucky, I don’t need anything more, you’re it for me.”

His kiss is searing, and you never want to let him go. Your lips chase after him as he pulls away. “You’re impossible, beautiful. You didn’t even let me ask.”

Your cheeks heat up and you look at him sheepishly. “Sorry, I just-” He cuts you off with another kiss.

“Don’t apologize, it’s perfect. I need you to know that I will spend the rest of my life fighting by your side, come hell or high water-”

“Or an evil alien warlord,” you cut in with a teasing smile.

“Or a batshit, grape-faced alien. You are the one that brought me back from the brink. Not by trying to fix me, but by being my friend. You’re my world, baby. Will you do me the honor of putting up with me for the rest of our, hopefully, long lives?”

“I believe that I already answered.”

“I believe that you did,” He pulls you into him and kisses you again. “I forgot to show you the ring!”

He lets you go and pulls a black velvet box out of his pants pocket. Nestled inside is a simple diamond ring. “Shuri helped me with it. She used some of my old arm and mixed it with vibranium. She figured you’d find that romantic.” He slips the ring onto your finger and smiles when it fits.

“Buck, it’s beautiful.” Tears run down your cheeks as you gaze down at the ring and you throw yourself back into him. The force sends him backward onto the ground with you straddling his trim waist. “I love you.”

“Likewise, babydoll. You know we probably should go check on the goats. They’re sneaky little bastards, just like their namesakes.”

“Buck?” his hum rumbles his chest beneath you. “Shut up and kiss me.”

He grins up at you and trails his hand up to your cheek. “As you wish.”


End file.
